The Return Of Young Reezy's Fundraiser
by TandreShipper
Summary: What happends after Riley tries to remake the whole Fundraiser come back together? Wait and see, cuz it's about to get crazy! 3
1. Bring it back

What happened with the fundraiser?

**Okay so this is my very first story and I'm really nervous because all of you guys make changes like shirtless Huey or Smart Riley. No. I like to keep it real, so I can imagine it. No offence though! So here goes 3 **

There Riley was, taking out the trash. The life he had hated. He missed Young Reezy's Fundraiser. He missed working with Phil, Cindy and even Jasmine working with him. And most of all, he never thought he would miss chocolate.

"Hey, you kids still selling chocolates?"

Riley jumped. He turned around to see a boy behind him with stacks of cash in his hands. But before he replied to the boy, he remembered all the things that happened when he started the fundraiser. But hey, he won't make the same mistakes again would he? Then he smirked.

"Yeah, we're called Young Reezy's Fundraiser. You sell for us, we pay you…cash" Riley answered.

"Awesome!" The boy said excitedly.

"Yeah come back tomorrow. I'll bring my chocolates, you bring yo candy."

"Okay!" The boy agreed, running through the sidewalk. Riley just stood there. Until he didn't see the boy anymore, he dropped his garbage bag and ran over to Jasmine's house. Since her house was just down the street.

_Knock knock_

It didn't take long for Tom to open the door, but it WOULD take long for him to talk after.

"Oh hey R-"Tom greeted, but was brutally interrupted by Riley rushing on into the living room.

He found Jasmine sitting on the sofa and watching T.V. Once she saw him running over to her, she got scared that she was in trouble.

"Jasmine," Riley yelled. "I need you to rejoin my fundraising group again."

"What? NO not again Riley!" She begged.

"Oh Come on! Why not?"

"Because you and Cindy almost died at a gun war in a hotel!" She explained to him.

Riley was quiet. She got a point.

"A'ight, that's true but-"

"But what," Jasmine interrupted, "I'm not changing my mind."

"Well, you forced me to do this. How about if I tell yo daddy about when you already joined my fundraising group?"  
Riley Blackmailed her.

She gave a look as if to say _'you wouldn't'_ but he would.

"Fine" She said finally

"Good, meetings tomorrow" He said, and then he left.

A few seconds later he came back.

"Oh and uh, if you _ever_ give away my money again, my money gonna give away you." He threatened.

He walked out of the room. Jasmine was frightened; she knew this was a bad idea.

_One down,_ Riley thought, _two to go._

**END OF CH 1 **

**Please review :) **


	2. The Betrayer

**I was told to keep updating and I am ;)**

Riley went over Cindy, and she was selling her cookies on "her" street. He had his bike again. He saw her sitting on the table with one of her friends selling cookies to some lady.

"Yo C-murf, you remember dat fundraiser we was pulling off? Well, it needs to make a return." Riley said.

Cindy got up from the table, leaving the lady with no cookies yet. She thought for a moment.

"A'ight," she answered. "Anythin' you want Reezy."

Wow. Riley was sure that she would say no. But then he remembered that she's different.

"Good, I already got Jasmine in on it and it took her long to agree. Anyway meeting is tomorrow at my house, got it?"

"Cool." She said. She turned around back around to the lady who was waiting to get her cookies.

Riley drove off with his bike. 'Dat was easy' he thought. He thought that she would be the hardest…

Okay, next was Phil. Riley knows Phil wouldn't say no. He's weak but he IS nice to everyone. He knocked on Phil's house, and he opened the door.

"Oh hey Riley." Phil said, not excited to see him.

"Join Young Reezy again. We got to make dat money again. You in or not. You choose." Riley said to him.

Phil was breathing hard.

"Riley, I don't wanna die." He whispered

Riley scowled.

"C'mon man. You ain't gonna die, I swear. Don't be no pussy." Riley teased.

Phil sighed." Alright…but I hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't question me nigga. I knows what ima 'bout to do."

Before saying anything else, Riley turned around walking towards his bike and he headed home.

When he opened the door, he lied on the couch. He was exhausted. Getting his business back together was way harder than he thought. Huey was already on the couch, reading.  
"What's wrong, why do you look so tired?" Huey asked not looking up from his book.

"Mind Yo own business nigga." Riley demanded. When he's tired, he's cranky as hell.

Huey looked up from his book and cocked an eye-brow.

"Seriously Riley what is up with you." Huey asked, even more curious.

Riley sat up angrily and boldly.

"The fundraiser is back together A'ight? But I don't wanna here Yo negativity got it!" Riley yelled.

Huey just stared at Riley.

"Again?"Huey asked "Haven't you already learned your lesson? Exploding cars, Kid in a chocolate hot tub, Gun war, charity. Why again?"

"Because I know what I'm doing now. None of those scared me. I ain't no pussy." Riley answered as he lied back down. "And who told you that stuff! I ain't a snitch!"

"No one told me. The NEWS told me Riley."

"Then the NEWS is the snitchers!" Riley yelled pointing to the T.V.

"Yeah but if you bring the fundraiser thing back it'll be worse than the first one." Huey explained. "And the first bad thing is that someone in your group will-"

"Like I said, NO SPOILING! I don't care what happens nigga! I wanna be as surprised as ever!" Riley yelled.

Huey rolled his eyes. He thought Riley couldn't be any dumber.

"Fine." Huey mentioned. "Since you don't want me to tell you what is about to happen this time then you're on your own." Huey he stood up and left with his book.

Riley grabbed the remote.

`Whateva, ` Riley thought, `I don't care one bit`

Riley turned on the T.V. with the remote and could not believe his eyes on what he is seeing right now. He dropped the remote on the floor and didn't even blink at all. He was just staring at the television.

"That betrayer." He whispered angrily.

Probably THIS is what Huey was about to tell Riley about. Someone in his group disobeyed him.

**END OF CH2**

**Review plzzzzz :) 333 **


	3. It's On

Okay so a lot of you are wondering who's the snitch right? Well here it goes! And thanks for your reviews! I loved them :)

JAZMINE! Jazmine snitched! Riley became so angry he could rip a pillow into bits of pieces. He picked up the remote and turned off the T.V. He swore that if he watched any more of that crap, he would lose it. But instead, he drove his bike over to Tom's house, even thought it was around 9:00 pm. But he didn't care one bit. He just wanted that bitch to pay.

knock knock KNOCK answers it. She wanted to greet him but she was just too frightened to because of the furious look on his face.

"Where's dat yellow half-nigga bitch Jazmine." He boasted.  
Msr. Dubois was startled.

"Riley!" She sighed."She's in her room with Cindy."

Riley froze. Cindy? He thought. Since when were they friends? Oh who cares. Jazmine snitched and I'm coming after her!  
Riley burst inside the house and ran upstairs. He finally found Jazmine's room, because it was shaded pink obviously. He kicked opened the door. He saw her and Cindy sitting on the bed talking about something.

"What the HELL is wrong with you Jazmine!" He barked. "Snitching on me like I won't care? You obviously gots no idea 'bout this fundraiser! This isn't mission impossible! It's not worth to DIE for!" He stopped talking to breath. He looked up to see her try to argue, if she would.

Cindy was just watching the whole scene. Wishing she had popcorn to chew.  
Jazmine stood up. Her eyes were about to water.  
Oh great. Riley thought. There's nothing worse than a crybaby cryin'  
Jazmine ran out of the room. Crying of course. But in a way, Riley enjoyed it inside because that's kinda what he was going for.  
Cindy was still sitting on the bed. Eyes wide. She had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. And she is anything but ignorant to find out.

"What the hell was dat 'bout Reezy? I gots to know." She asked. But not that seriously.

"If you wanna know about snitchers then ask her." He argued. He leaned on the doorway.

"Snitchers? Aw hell naw!" Cindy begged.

Riley nodded. "Turn on the T.V. on channel 8. You'll see our school and website and everything.  
Dat bitch snitched like theres no tomorrow."

"Oh great. She chose now to snitch. I waz gon' make a whole commercial fo' our fundraiser. I mean seriously. If she gon' snitch now, do it after i get mah paper up." Cindy sighed and laid down on the comfortable bed.  
Riley snapped his fingers.

"Dat's it!" He confirmed.

Cindy sat up but was confused.

"What? Da commercial thing?" She asked.

"No man! I'm talkin' about what you said befo' dat!" He blurted.

She shrugged.

"Jazmine chose now to snitch on us right?" Riley continued. "Which means that she didn't befo'."

He paused to see if she was understanding but she still didn't get it.

"We can tell her daddy 'bout joinin' ours in da first place!"

Cindy smirked. "Riiiight! Blackmailing a snitcher. That's gotz to be some war! Nice plan Reezy."

She then got up from the bed and they high-fived.

It's on Jazmine. Riley thought in his head. It's on.

One thing they didn't know was that Huey was behind Jazmine's door, about to tell Riley to come home. But before he did, he couldn't help but listening to everything Riley and Cindy were saying and planning...

END OF CH 3 PLZZZZ REVIEW :) 333 It's getting good. 


End file.
